ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Harker
Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Santa Monica, California, United States | billed = Santa Monica, California, United States | trainer = The Playground | debut = August 15th, 2006 | retired = }} Duncan Drew Harker (born October 30, 1988) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his work on the independent scene, working for companies such as Firestarter Pro Wrestling (FPW) and Pure Underground (PUG). Early life Harker was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, in 1988. He is an only child, and was raised by what he calls "very working class" parents. At the age of thirteen, he and his parents moved from Wisconsin to Santa Monica, California. The move would be the cause of much disruption in Harker's life, specifically taking a toll on his education. As a result, he almost dropped out of high school and eventually failed to graduate. Whilst his education failed, Harker's interest in professional wrestling grew. He attended several local shows in Santa Monica, often during school time, and soon developed the urge to train at a local wrestling school. At the age of sixteen, Harker began training at The Playground, a school that specialises in hardcore wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career (2006) On August 15, 2006, Harker made his in-ring debut at The Playground's annual wrestling school graduate event New Blood Rising, under the ring name Duncan Antichrist. He defeated Sonny Heroin in the main event and was scouted by various wrestling promoters who attended the show. Harker would go on to wrestle for independent promotions across the West Coast, making a name for himself by participating in hardcore stipulations and competing against popular deathmatch wrestlers of the time. Firestarter Pro Wrestling (2007–2009) During 2007, Harker's career began to pick up more traction. He appeared more frequently for popular hardcore promotions across the United States, expanding his reach beyond the West Coast. He would also become a regular roster member for Firestarter Pro Wrestling (FPW), making his debut as Duncan Antichrist in their annual Road to Hell tournament on October 5, 2007. He was eliminated in the first round, losing to tournament winner Psychosis in a glass tables match. Harker would continue to appear for FPW after this, eventually defeating Chase Damned for the FPW Deathstar Championship on April 21, 2008. Deathstar Champion (2008) On May 17 at FPW's No Limits event, Harker would make his first Deathstar Championship defence in a triple threat match against Chase Damned and Dexter Shaw, where he won via pinfall on Shaw. On June 21, Harker made his second successful defence by defeating Dennis Owens. After the match, he was attacked by Damned, who claimed he still deserved a one-on-one rematch. This rematch was granted on July 12 at FPW's Heatwave event, where Harker retained against Damned in a no ropes barbed wire deathmatch, thus ending their feud. On August 15, Harker returned to The Playground and defended the Deathstar title in the main event of New Blood Rising 2008 against the newly-graduated Rudy Phoenix. The next week, on August 23, Harker would go on to successfully defend against KAIZA at FPW's World War XII event. During the show, FPW stable The Untouchables announced their intentions to defeat all champions in the company and claim the belts for themselves, with Harker being one of their targets as the Deathstar Champion. Harker accepted The Untouchables' challenge, and on September 20, he defeated their representative, Kevin Artois. On the same show, Harker announced his intentions to enter the Road to Hell 2008 tournament, being only the second FPW champion to do so in the company's history. On October 24, he competed in the Road to Hell tournament, being the first FPW Deathstar Champion to do so whilst simultaneously holding the belt. As per the tournament rules, Harker's Deathstar title was on the line for every match he was in. In the first round, he defeated Rudy Phoenix in a rematch of their New Blood Rising title match. In the quarterfinals, Harker advanced after retaining against Cash Vegas. On day two of the Road to Hell tournament, Harker was eliminated in the semi-finals and lost the Deathstar Championship to Kevin Artois after interference from The Untouchables. In the three-way final of the tournament, Harker interfered, attacking Artois after The Untouchables had denounced the Deathstar Championship and called it “the silver medal of FPW”. However, The Untouchables' leader Chris Gold won the tournament regardless of the interference and became FPW World Champion by pinning then-champion Psychosis. It was announced via social media that Harker and Psychosis would team up to face Gold and Artois in a tornado tag team match for both the World Championship and Deathstar Championship. On November 22, Harker and Psychosis challenged for both titles in a losing effort, with Gold pinning Harker after interference from The Untouchables. The next week, it was announced that Harker would challenge for the number one contender spot for the World title in a Cage of Doom match, competing against Psychosis and Matt Cortez. On December 13, Harker would lose the Cage of Doom match, being pinned by Cortez. At the end of the match, Psychosis brutally attacked Harker, blaming him for the lost World title opportunity. This would be the start of their feud heading into 2009. Feud with Psychosis and World Championship pursuit (2009) At FPW Reckoning on January 17, 2009, Harker defeated Tornado and called out former World Champion Psychosis after the match. Stating he wanted revenge for the attack that took place after the Cage of Doom match, Harker challenged Psychosis to a fight right there and then. However, FPW General Manager Rick Van Dohza arrived, refusing to allow the fight to happen. Van Dohza instead announced that the two would join forces for FPW's annual Unholy Alliance match, where two teams of five men compete in a hardcore elimination tornado tag match to determine the five contenders for the World title. Harker and Psychosis would join the rest of Team Damned (with Chase Damned, Rudy Phoenix and Chip Wood) to compete against Team Vegas (Cash Vegas, Tornado, Sean Switchblade, Brick Sullivan and El Cicatriz). On February 14, the two teams competed in the Unholy Alliance match, with Team Damned ultimately winning. Harker and Psychosis were the final two for Team Damned, eliminating Brick Sullivan for the victory. As a result, all members of Team Damned would go on to challenge for the World Championship in a six-man elimination match at March Massacre. On March 21, Harker competed against Chris Gold, Psychosis, Chase Damned, Rudy Phoenix and Chip Wood in a six-man hardcore elimination match for the FPW World Championship. During the match, Harker eliminated his rival Psychosis, only to be eliminated later in the match by Damned when Psychosis struck Harker with a light tube. Harker and Psychosis continued to brawl outside of the ring during the match when both were eliminated, and were eventually separated by security and taken backstage. After the show, it was announced that Harker and Psychosis would compete in a fans bring the weapons match at FPW Blaze of Glory in April. Harker competed against Psychosis on April 18 for the number one contender spot for the FPW World title in a fans bring the weapons match. Psychosis defeated Harker after hitting the Psychotic Suplex off of the top rope and throwing Harker through a glass and metal coffee table. After the match, Harker received a standing ovation from fans. The effects of the match resulted in Harker requiring 20 stitches for a forehead laceration he sustained, as well as additional stitches for other cuts on his body, accumulating a total of over 40 stitches. On May 23, after Psychosis unsuccessfully challenged Chris Gold for the World Championship, Harker announced his intentions to challenge Gold for the title at FPW Nothing Remains. On June 20 at Nothing Remains, Harker unsuccessfully challenged for the World title, losing after interference from Gold's stable The Untouchables. At the end of the match, The Untouchables attempted to cripple Harker using cinder blocks. However, Harker was saved by Psychosis and Chase Damned before any damage could be done. General Manager Rick Van Dohza announced that at the next FPW event, Harker, Psychosis and Damned would challenge all three members of The Untouchables (Gold, Kevin Artois and Curtis Drew), with the stipulation being that if they beat The Untouchables, all three of them would challenge Gold for the World title in a four-way match. On July 18, the team of Harker, Psychosis and Damned defeated The Untouchables, with Harker winning for his team via pinfall on Artois. As a result, it was announced that Harker, Psychosis and Damned would challenge Gold for the World title in a steel cage fatal four-way match at FPW World War XIII. At World War XIII on August 15, Psychosis defeated Gold, Harker and Damned to become the new FPW World Champion. Psychosis pinned Gold for the victory, and when The Untouchables attempted to attack Psychosis after the match, Harker and Damned fought them off. The show ended with all three men in the ring, celebrating what would be the beginning of The Untouchables' quick descent from the main event scene. On September 19, Harker would assist Rudy Phoenix – whom he had taken on as a protégé of sorts – in his match for the Deathstar Championship against Curtis Drew. Harker managed to stop The Untouchables from interfering in the match, resulting in Phoenix winning the Deathstar Championship and leaving long-time rivals The Untouchables beltless. In early October, it was announced that Harker was one of the participants in the 2009 Road to Hell tournament. On October 17, he competed on the first day of the tournament. Harker defeated Devin Killer in the first round and then advanced to the semi-finals after defeating Sean Switchblade. The second day of the tournament saw Harker advance to the final after defeating Cash Vegas. In the final, Harker faced Chase Damned in a no ropes barbed wire deathmatch, where he lost via pinfall. After the match, Harker congratulated Damned, showing respect to his former rival. The Road to Hell 2009 tournament would be Harker's last appearance for FPW before his hiatus. Hiatus (2010–2011) In early 2010, Harker went on a hiatus from professional wrestling, citing "a conflict of interests" between his wrestling career and personal life. In the same year, Harker opened Okkult, a Santa Monica-based tattoo parlour, with close friend and tattoo artist Ryan Avery. As the co-owner of Okkult, his focus had shifted from wrestling to the parlour, and he remained on hiatus throughout the rest of 2010 and 2011. Pure Underground (2012–Present) Chaos Reigns (2012) On February 22 2012, Harker returned to professional wrestling at Pure Underground's 'Right to Remain Uncensored' event, under the ring name Widowmaker. Personal life Harker follows a straight edge lifestyle and is an outspoken vegan activist. He identifies as an atheist, and claims to have been "born not believing in God". Outside of professional wrestling, Harker co-owns the Santa Monica tattoo parlour Okkult, which he opened in 2010 during his hiatus. Due to commitments to the parlour, Harker remains a part-time wrestler, stating he has equal interest in both ventures and thus couldn't choose between either one. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Cradle To The Grave (Inverted sitout cradle driver) ** The Hardline (Kneeling piledriver) ** Cattle Decapitation (Curb stomp) * Signature moves ** The Descent (Superplex) ** The End of Misery (Gory neckbreaker) ** Brainbuster ** Pendulum backbreaker ** Big boot ** Discus lariat ** Multiple suplex variations *** Vertical *** Snap *** Belly-to-belly *** Exploder ** Multiple DDT variations *** Cradle *** Legsweep *** Spike ** Running crossbody ** Gorilla press slam * Nicknames ** "The Teetotalitarian" ** "The Straight Edge Sinner" ** "Your Own Personal Judas" * Entrance themes ** "God's Love" by Bad Religion (2006 – 2009) ** "Sinister Rouge" by Bad Religion (2012 – 2014) ** "The Empire Strikes First" by Bad Religion (2014 – Present) Championships and accomplishments * Firestarter Pro Wrestling ** FPW Deathstar Championship (1 time) ** FPW Unholy Alliance Winner (2008; with Chase Damned, Psychosis, Rudy Phoenix and Chip Wood) * Pure Underground ** PUG Cerberus Championship (1 time) – with Victor Romero ** PUG Internet Championship (2 times) Category:American Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1988 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2006 Category:TKC's Characters